


Orange is the new Jack.

by tinypeckers



Series: Orange is the new Jack [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Warnings May Change, inspired by OITNB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years ago, Jack aided one of the most notorious crews in a crime. Now he's doing the time.</p><p>An OITNB!Inspired AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange is the new Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this months and months ago and never picked it back up again but I've rewritten the first chapter and actually got into the second so here it is; I promise I'll make an effort to continue it.

Jack clamped his eyes shut as the water hit him in the face. He dipped his hands back into the stream again anyway, throwing the icy droplets at his skin again. The water ran down onto his chin. The chill brought new life to ebbing pain of his fresh cut. Jack rubbed at the prickly skin there. He opened his eyes. Jack caught his own reflection in the mirror. He looked down at the basin again.

“This can’t be happening.” Jack said. His fingers gripped the basin as he leant into it. “How the fuck am I in here?” Jack smacked the bowl.

 

“Inmate, calm down.” The correctional officer fixed Jack with a steely glare. Jack stepped back from the sink and held his hands up in the air. The officer’s eyes squinted slightly before they turned towards another inmate. Jack shuffled with the others out of the bathroom. Jack kept his eyes on the ground and tried his best not to bump shoulders with some of the scarier looking inmates.

 

Jack lifted his head only when he’d passed the threshold into the place he now called ‘home’. He smiled at the man Jack had come to believe was his closest friend. The man didn’t return the gesture. Jack dropped his smile and shuffled to his bunk. He’d been graced with sleeping on the top. Jack hoisted himself up with a grunt, his fingers scrambling to find purchase on the neatly tucked blankets. Jack bounced as he fell onto his back on the mattress. He shifted to avoid the springs that threatened to stab him. Jack clasped his hands together and let his eyes fall closed.

 

oOo

 

“Near, far… wherever you are!” Jack’s voice cracked as he raised his arm, closing his eyes and giving into the song. He opened one eye to check the light and, when they were still red, closed it again to keep singing. The song broke away to the annoying chatter of a radio DJ and Jack slammed his hand against the steering wheel. He laughed when it set off his car horn.

“Why are you still red?” Jack shook his fist at the light above him. The entire street was dark and silent. Jack rubbed at his eyes as the light turned yellow and then finally, green. He pushed his foot into the accelerator and sped down the road.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jack’s chest slammed into the seatbelt as he pressed onto the brakes. The red light mocked him. “There aren’t any cars.” Jack glanced out into the road. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. He hummed along with the pop song playing on radio. Jack rolled his eyes when the DJ’s voice cut through the song again. “C’mon, Marty – you’ve got to play at least three songs before you start talking. Nobody wants to hear you, they want to hear Taylor Swift.” Jack shook his head, “amateur.”

 

Jack jumped as the passenger door opened. A man with a long, curled moustache stared at Jack with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Jack blinked and looked down at the man’s hands. In his right hand he fisted two bulging trash bags. In the man’s right hand, he held a gun.

“Drive.” The man said. Jack’s mouth opened and closed over and over again before he could speak.

“I-I can’t, the light’s red.” Jack pointed to the traffic light. His eyes flicked back to the gun.

“Drive.” The man lifted the weapon and aimed at Jack’s head.

“Okay, okay.” Jack’s foot crushed the accelerator beneath it.

 

Jack’s car growled in protest as he shot past the traffic light. Jack’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. His tires struggled to stay on course as Jack ripped up the tarmac.

“W-Where are we going?” Jack glanced to the right. His impromptu passenger had pulled a phone from his pocket and was texting someone. The gun was still staring Jack in the face.t

“Your place.” The man said. Jack’s jaw could have hit the steering wheel. He shook his head.

“No, no, no I don’t even know you.” Jack said, “You could be a serial killer.” The man smirked.

“I’m Geoff. Take me to your place.” Geoff said. The gun never wavered.

 

Jack sighed. He glanced towards the next left turn. A sign showed that the police station was a few miles down the right turn. Jack indicated left.

“Fine,” Jack turned the car, “but you owe me.” Geoff fell into the car door as the car swerved. Jack glanced at the gun again as Geoff’s finger caressed the trigger. He looked through his rear view mirror and at the turning again. The car went silent as Jack drove. Jack glanced at the clock. He looked to the road. He glanced to the clock again, a minute had passed.

 

“So, what are you? A prostitute?” Jack laughed at his own joke but it caught in his throat and turned into a cough when he saw the gun again. Geoff’s expression was blank as he turned to Jack.

“Is that what you want me to be?” Geoff said, “if that’s what I owe you for hiding me then, sure, I can live with that.” He shrugged.

“I’m hiding you?” Jack took a right turn.

“Yeah, why, do you normally pick up strangers off the street and take them home?” Geoff said. Jack pulled a face. “Exactly.” Geoff nudged the gun in Jack’s direction. Jack kept his eyes on the road. He shifted in his seat.

“Were you serious about that payment?” Jack’s arm slowly made its way into his hair.

“If that’s what you want.” Geoff dropped the trash bags into his lap. He fiddled with his moustache. Jack smiled to himself.

 

The moment Jack’s front door slammed shut Geoff was on him. The trash bags were dumped in the hallway. Geoff’s hands clawed at Jack’s clothes as the other man tried to lead him to the bedroom. Jack lifted his arms so that Geoff could take off his shirt. It was thrown behind them and Jack heard the thump of a photo frame hitting the floor. He kept kissing Geoff and fiddling with the button of his pants. The back of Jack’s ankles hit the stairs and he fell onto them. Geoff laughed as he followed, crushed against Jack’s chest.

“Ow,” Jack shifted underneath Geoff. Geoff nipped at his neck and left kisses along Jack’s jaw. Jack’s stubble left red marks against Geoff’s lips. “Let’s at least make it to the bedroom.” Jack pushed Geoff of him.

 

Geoff left his gun on Jack’s bedside table. The barrel was pointed at them as they fell onto the bed. Geoff’s clothes were dumped in a pile by the door. His hands were steady as they mapped Jack’s body, caressing and pinching. Jack’s hands were shaking as he grabbed at whatever he could. Geoff’s hand curled around Jack’s cock.

“Fucking finally.” Jack arched into the touch. Geoff’s breath tickled his neck.

“You’re so desperate.” Geoff kissed Jack’s skin. He gave Jack’s dick a few tugs and felt as it stiffened in his hand. “Do you have condoms?” Geoff glanced up at his new bed mate’s face.

 

Jack snored in response. Geoff recoiled away from the man he’d kept on edge. Jack’s eyes were closed and his breathing had evened out. Geoff scoffed.

“Well, that was easy.” Geoff looked at Jack’s dick. It was already softening. He sighed. Geoff’s own cock was semi-hard. Geoff let himself fall onto the bed beside Jack. His fingers caressed the sheets and he found they were slightly rough against his fingers. Geoff pulled at the duvet and dragged it over his shoulders. He shivered underneath it.

 

Geoff turned and curled into Jack’s side. Jack slung his arm over Geoff’s shoulders. Geoff tensed for a moment. When Jack didn’t beat his back or strange him, Geoff relaxed into the hold. Geoff made a small, embarrassing noise when Jack pulled him closer in his sleep. Geoff lifted himself up slightly to press a quick, slightly wet kiss to Jack’s cheek. His eyes caught the gun looming over Jack’s shoulder. Geoff glanced away from it and looked to the alarm clock instead. Geoff let himself relax again.

 

The light filtered through the window and filled the room in a warm glow. Jack smiled and reached out beside him. His fingers met paper instead of skin. Jack opened his eyes and stared at an empty bed. The note was sitting on top of a fat wad of cash. Jack lifted the note so that he could read it.

“Thanks for last night,” Jack said. He laughed and crumpled it in his hand before chucking it away. Jack pushed the money off of the bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Geoff’s clothes were gone and the gun was no longer threatening Jack’s life. His eyes dropped to the ground when he realised.

 

Jack pushed himself off of the bed. He grabbed some boxer shorts from his drawer and slipped them on. Jack stumbled slowly to the kitchen. He stopped in the hallway as the postman shoved a newspaper through his letter box. Jack waited for some post but none came through. He snatched the paper from the door and started to unfold it as he walked towards the kitchen. Jack’s feet stumbled as he read the headline. He almost choked on his spit. There, smiling up at him in front of a height chart and behind a plaque sporting his name, was Geoff.

“The Fake AH Crew strike again,” Jack’s vision went hazy, “fuck.”

 

oOo

 

“I’m such a fucking idiot,” Jack’s nails bit into the skin of his palms. “I bet he fucking named me.”

“Shut up.” The other man said. Jack nodded and rolled away from the man’s judging gaze.

“At least he can’t get me in here.”


End file.
